Rath
Rath is the Multiwatch's DNA sample of an Agorian from the Breegus System. Appearance Rath is seven feet tall. He resembles a bipedal humanoid reptile with small three fingered hands with claws and has one sharp retractable armblade on each wrist. He has four toes that end in white claws; three in the front, one in the back. He has a large, muscular upper body but tiny and slightly muscular legs; however, these legs are strong enough to help propel him across the battlefield. His pants are black. He apparently has many Glarf-Knells, a type of organ found in Agorians. He has red skin with a yellow-orange stomach and yellow sclera with black pupils. He has an underbite so his sharp bottom teeth show from his mouth if it's closed. He has spikes on each of his shoulders and a short, stuby tail, similar to a snail's tail. He also has an orange mohawk on top of his head, styled like a feather. He wears the Multiwatch symbol on his bellybutton (which isn't visible in the picture above). Zack as Rath In Issue 3: Lost and Spaced and Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories, Evil Rath looks exactly like protagonist Rath but he has red eyes, a little less muscle mass, a stitch on his right pectoral muscle and lower abdomen, carries a Flameshot on his left arm instead of two armblades and wears a giant silver ring on his lower left pectoral muscle that's held in place with one strap that connects to a shoulder pad on his right shoulder and the other strap that connects to his left shoulder pad, but has spikes on it. His Multixwatch symbol is grey instead of blue. Personality Despite being an Agorian who are not particularly intelligent, Rath has shown some forms of intelligence than a normal Agorian would such being able to do simple math like counting to 100, adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing numbers, writing his ABC's, solving patterns and puzzles, and can follow simple directions such as how to use a microwave or a phone. However, just because he can do simple tasks, it doesn't make him a genius. He always speaks in third person. Sometimes, when Rath becomes extremely angry, he gets confused about what he was saying. Rath knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but still continues to use them. Rath can even start yelling at inanimate objects, such as when he started yelling at a hole he made in the ground after falling from a spaceship, threatening to destroy it. When Rath is angry at someone or something, he usually yells a sentence starting with, "Let me tell you something" followed by the full name of the person or his position, such as calling Argos "Butcher of Bernilius" and Alister as "General Alister Azimuth". He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to both figuratively and literally jump down the King Protopet's throat to rescue the Helix-o-morph (and Qwark) and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs into a sweater if he started a war, or about firing Cronk and Zephyr out into space after they accidentally blasted him and his tray of food. Over time, Zach has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in "Duped" when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to mostly be less than a genius, Alister cannot help but mock or make fun of him. Despite the fact that Rath is supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, he is shown to be friendly towards Qwark, though not at first. Zack as Rath Unlike his counterpart, when Zack is Rath he has more control over his emotions because of Zack's superior intellect. However, he mostly acts like a brute and a bloodthirsty warrior most of the time. Powers and Abilities Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. This was shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Blargs' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with minimal to no effort in "Duped". Rath possesses a large, retractable grey claw on each armblade. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry, his claws seem to grow larger. Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not one of the smartest of Zach's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in "Above and Beyond", where he used wrestling moves to defeat Commander Spog. Rath seemed to have an incredibly powerful stomach, as he could be seen eating bombs and not even appearing injured in the least. Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects (shown when he moans, then yells at the Multiwatch in "Hero Time", gravity, the hole he made when he fell in "Welcome to Prison", and at fire in "Many Happy Returns", where he ended up punching himself in the face.) Rath is slightly hydrophobic; having a fear of water. Etymology Rath's name is a misspelled version of "wrath", meaning fury and rage, a reference to his attitude and fury-based powers. Appearances * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes Trivia * When exposed to red mist, an Agorian would go berserk. This however, doesn't affect Rath for unknown reasons. * The Agorians had an "honor system" when it came to arena battles. Although it was changed because the arena battles did not fit the system. The new Agorian code of semi-impenetrable honor could be found in the Hall of Knowledge. Rath however, doesn't know about the honor systems. * The Agorians did the Running Man dance while a Groovitron is activated. Rath however, does the moonwalk while the Groovitron is activated. * According to the Intergalactic Society of Evolutionary Biologists, Agorians are the only race to stop evolving and have made no evolutionary progress in all of recorded history. This implied that they were one of the oldest species in the universe. But Rath and the other dimensional Raths are one of the few, if not the only Agorians to evolve by becoming more intelligent as the days go by. * Despite his underdeveloped legs, Rath is capable of surprisingly fast bursts of speed, making him deadly in close-quarters. * Captain Qwark said that the Agorians hated Nefarious. Rath however, teamed up with Nefarious in order to defeat the Z' Grute to collect its DNA, which in other Agorian perspectives would make him a disgrace to their race. * When fighting in the Battleplex Arena, the Agorians sitting in the audience mentioned that Rath has better fighting skills than some Elite Agorians Leaders.Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heros Category:Big Aliens Category:Strong Aliens Category:Durable Aliens Category:Agorians Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens from an aggressive species Category:Likeable Characters Category:Multiwatch Aliens